Downtime Activities
After completing a quest, a Guild Member gets one week of downtime to do with as they wish. This time can be used by any number of things from resting up, crafting an item, to training. For every week that passes, the Guild Member gains another week of downtime. If this time is not used before you depart on another quest, the time is lost. You can only hold a MAXIMUM of 5 weeks of downtime at a time, any further weeks do not gain you downtime. Building Structures A character can spend money to purchase the land, materials, and labor to build a structure in town. The list of structures that can be built and their benefits can be found in Buildings. Even if a player does not spend downtime to build a structure, it will gain progress on being built. However, a character can commit downtime to assist in construction. If the player has Mason's Tools, Carpenter's Tools or Smith's Tools, they can spend one week of downtime to speed up the construction of the building by half a weeks worth. Crafting Items A character with time, money, and tools can use their downtime to craft armour, weapons, clothing, or other nonmagical gear. To craft an item, a character needs raw materials equal to half the item's base cost. To determine the amount of weeks it takes to create an item, divide its gold cost by fifty. Items that are more than 50GP can be completed over longer periods of time, if the work in progress is not damaged. Multiple characters can combine their efforts, which divides the time needed to craft the item by the amount of characters working on it. A character needs to be proficient with the tools need to craft an item, as well as have access to the appropriate equipment, which is applicable if multiple characters are working on the item. *Alchemist's Supplies: Acid and Alchemist's Fire. *Herbalism Kit: Antitoxin and Healer's Kit. *Leatherworker's Tools: Leather Armour and Boots. *Smith's Tools: Armour and Weapons. *Weaver's Tools: Cloaks and Robes. Crafting Magical Items Crafting magical items require more than just time, effort, and materials. It is a long-term process that involves researching lore, and tracking down the required materials in order to create the item. Each magic item requires a unique reagent to create an item's enchantment. Finding out what reagents are needed can be as challenging as getting the reagents themselves. To craft a magic item, you must have the available level of spell slot, and be able to expend on of those spell slots each day you are working on it. The table below details which rarities of items require which spell levels. To complete an item, a character also needs a certain tool proficiency and Arcana skill proficiency. They will also need to expend the required number of downtime weeks. Brewing Potions In order to brew a potion, one must have access to the garden, which provides herbs and ingredients to create potions. After the herbs have been picked, each potion must be successfully brewed with an alchemist supplies check with a DC equal to the number on the table below. A failure destroys the gathered herbs used to brew that potion until they regrow. Scribing Spell Scrolls With time and patience, a spellcaster can transfer a swell to a scroll, creating a spell scroll. Scribing a scroll takes an amount of time and money related to the level of the spell the character wants to scribe. In addition, the character must have proficiency in the Arcana skill and must provide any material components required for the casting of the spell. Moreover, the character must have the spell prepared, or it must be among the characters known spells, in order to scribe a scroll of that spell. The gold and time requirements are listed below. If the scribing is done in a arcanist's study of the same school as the spell the time requirement is halved. The time requirement is also halved if you possess the Wizard Savant feature for that school of magic, however these bonuses do not stack. If you possess the Wizard Savant feature for that school of magic, the gold cost is also halved. Research Research is a powerful tool that arms the studious adventurer with the most powerful weapon: Knowledge. The research downtime activity allows a character to delve into lore concerning a monster, location, or magic item. Typically, a character needs access to a library or a sage to conduct research. Assuming such access is available conducting research requires one workweek of effort. The character declares the focus of the research – a specific person, place, or thing. After one workweek, the character makes an Intelligence check with a +1 bonus per 100gp spend on additional research materials, to a maximum of +6. In addition, a character who has access to a particular piece of information on the subject gains advantage on the roll. The outcome is determined by the table below. Training Given enough free time and the and the services of an instructor, a character can learn a language or pick up a proficiency with a tool, or weapon. Receiving training in a language or tool takes at least 10 workweeks, but this time is reduced by an amount of weeks equal to the character’s Intelligence modifier. Training costs 25 GP per workweek. Time to gain proficiency with a weapon is not reduced by Intelligence. If you choose to you can train weapons in the fighting arena for an additional 50GP fee. Training in the fighting arena makes each week of training count as double. Working An adventurer can turn to an honest trade to earn a living. This activity represents a character’s attempt to find temporary work, the quality and wages of which are difficult to predict. To determine how much money a character earns, the character (usually) makes an ability check with a relevant skill or tool, and generates gold based on that ability check. Consult the table below to see available jobs.